Just Another Dirty Liar
by InkyPawz07
Summary: To know your lover cheated on you; it's a different feeling than anything else. It's a humiliating, degrading and horrible experience. You feel worthless, all those times he'd called you beautiful.. Those all go to waste. They all feel like lies. If you were beautiful enough... Perfect enough... He wouldn't have left.- Tweek Tweak (Oneshot)


**Just a little warning! This is male x male, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. (But you already knew that, didn'tcha? ;3) It's also got a pretty dark setting, so if you aren't up for the sad feels, then I wouldn't read if I were you! I cried the entire time I wrote this! (This is from Tweek's point of view, by the way!~) cx Anyhow, I'll quit babbling now! Enjoy, my brave luvs!**

To know your lover cheated on you; it's a different feeling than anything else. It's a humiliating, degrading and horrible experience. You feel worthless, all those times he'd called you beautiful.. Those all go to waste. They all feel like lies. If you were beautiful enough... Perfect enough... He wouldn't have left. He would have at least maybe told you things didn't feel right. But instead... He just leaves you, and makes up excuses.

Now, when you catch him cheating... And you see it all... You hear the things maybe he never says for you, but for someone else... That mental image is burned into your memory, and you can't unsee it. For the brief moment you look at them, your lover and theirs, you see only your first time with them... And then this horrible, sinful thing. Then you wonder why... Why? Why you? Aren't you enough? Where did you go wrong? What can you do? You want to make it better. Oh, how you want to make things all better. But things AREN'T just going to be okay. They will never be okay after you catch that.

The feeling is never good, but when you've been with him for four good years... You want to stop living altogether. You thought he loved you, you really did. You have four years worth of amazing memories with him, ones that made you 100% sure he'd never cheat on you. He loved you too much. You find that all those times he called you that nickname you loved so much, sheltered you from the thunderstorms you were so scared of, built forts of blankets with you and the two of you had your very first make out session... None of those things mattered to him in the end, enough so that he cheated on you. And you... You saw it. You saw everything. And you swear you're bleeding on the inside... Like something is broken. You want to die. You want to die so much then.

Then, as he finds out you know... He apologizes over and over again, making the excuse that he got far too carried away, he doesn't even know what he saw in that person... And the entire time, all you can hear is muffled words as you rock back and forth, sobbing into your knees that you've pulled up to your chest. And you tell him you can't do it. You can't deal with this. You can't deal with the relationship any longer. You'll never forgive him. What if it happened again? Where did all of those memories go? How could he not have thought about you before he went and did what he had?

It was twisted... Sick... You want comfort, you want it so badly. You want arms around you, telling you it's alright. But the only comforting arms you've known for 4 years are his. And you CERTAINLY don't want his. You wish it wasn't him who had done this... Then suddenly, you wish you'd never met him.

"I hate you." You suddenly tell him, looking up with an anger boiling inside you you've never felt before. "I... Hate you. So much." You repeat again, now kneeling. You just glare at him as his expression turns to shock.

"Please, don't say that..."

"I fucking hate you." You snarl no matter how much he begs, pain stinging in his eyes. You can see it.. That bastard deserves all of this. You went through so much soon within a few seconds, why can't he? "I can't believe... None of what we've been through mattered to you in those few seconds you made that STUPID fucking decision!" You wail unexpectedly even to yourself, aiming a good punch to his face. Fuck, you didn't mean to punch him... But pain is pain. You're completely blind to how much you could hurt him when he truly has become weak against you. He could punch back, you are both male after all.

But he doesn't lay a hand on you. He never has. He just sits there, head to the side from the force, pursing his lips. They quiver, and you can see he's crying. Good. Good. Let him. He deserves every FUCKING punch you lay on him! You lean forward and topple your weight onto him, pinning him to the ground. In a split second, he's covering his face in defense, as if you're truly going to begin punching him even more. No, that's not it. You aren't going to keep punching him. After this, you KNOW you won't be able to look at him and see the same guy. The same one that took you out on car rides to nowhere, stopped on the side of the road, and took you out into random fields just to watch the stars. And you loved every moment, you thought it was so cute how into astronomy he was. You'd share his passion with him, sometimes just curling up against him and falling asleep for a bit. You weren't scared of all the bugs in the grass that might bite... You weren't scared of the darkness monsters... Aliens... Not with him. He made you feel safe. He'd protect you, you knew. You knew him. You thought you did.

"I can't look at you the same.." You whisper, and he takes his arms down slowly.

"I..." All that slips out is that one little vowel, he's unable to find words. "I know. I'm so fucking sorry..." He lifts one arm back up, covering his eyes. He grits his teeth from the emotional pain, tiny, breathy gasps escaping that tell you he's still crying. It dawns on you that you still have that pocket knife he gave you a while back. That one that he bought for you, telling you that whenever the 'monsters' tried to hurt you, you could use it. He counted as a monster now, right? Yeah. He was a monster that was attacking your feelings.

Of course, you weren't going to kill or maim him.. Only mark him. Mark him for what he was. Casually, you take out your pocket knife, noting that he still has his eyes covered. You begin unzipping his jacket, revealing his collarbone. You pull his shirt down around his shoulders to reveal a bit more of his chest... The pale, soft porcelain skin... It was once yours to see, to touch.. But now someone else had touched it. Dirtied it. Made it a sin. Angered by even the thought of someone taking something so precious of yours, you cut into the skin of your once-lover. You never imagined it to be this way... To turn out like this.

You're caught by surprise when he does nothing. He just lays there, whimpering. He's letting you do this. He's accepting fate, almost. If you weren't too far gone, drowning in anger and betrayal, you'd have stopped. You wouldn't have been able to do this to someone you once loved. But here you are, carving into him like the tree bark out behind his house. That one tree that held the lie you'd both engraved into it, 'Craig and Tweek: Lovers 4 Lyfe'.

You were both two crazy 15 year olds then, on your first year of being in love. You'd lost your virginity at 15, too.. And to think you had thought that had brought you two CLOSER, even... You laughed aloud at your own thoughts, putting the knife beside you. The fresh engravement in his skin bled fresh little streams of crimson blood... "Tweek..." He simply whimpered your name, still refusing to uncover his eyes.

"Craig..." You hum, smiling to yourself. You look at your handywork fondly, a sense of justice inside your mind. 'LIAR', the words read in blunt capital letters. That scar will never go away, you know it's too deep. And that's exactly what you intended. And with that, you simply smiled, gripping the knife tightly in your hand and heading off to the tree where that lie was engraved. Every memory that could possibly be there, you wanted gone.

Now everyone would know what kind of person he was. Not the kind of person that would hold you when you were afraid. Not the kind of person who would take you somewhere away from it all and just stargaze with you, or make a fort of blankets for no reason other than to kiss you underneath them. Not the kind of person that would talk about your future together like there was nothing more important to him than that... Well.. Maybe he'd do all those things. But the first time that shirt came off, they'd know who he was.

A liar. Just another dirty liar.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so terrible, aren't I?! Between sad stories and no updating in at least, what, half a year? x3 I've been a bad dog.. In all actuality, I don't hate Creek. It's my One True Pairing for South Park, actually! But when I get the sad feels, oh and I get them bad, I just write it out in Creek form! I promise I'll write some fluff if this depressed you all terribly! And this time I really will, I'm not going to be inactive for a year and leave you all depressed! I think even I need some fluff after this... XD**

**Thank you once again for the read. You're all such a great inspiration, and reviews are much appreciated! Sayonara for now, my lovies!**

**Until next time,**

**Inky~**


End file.
